


Have I ever led you astray ?

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Blood Play, Choking, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Knife Play, Other, Smut, demons have fangs u cannot change my mind, god has abandoned me, i should stick to angst and fluff, not even about them purring either, tail choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Porn without plot, but with consent ;)
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	Have I ever led you astray ?

“You didn’t listen to me, earlier..” 

Your breath hitches for a moment as his hand trails up casually from your knee, pushing against bare inner thigh — already down to your underwear as part of the punishment you had earned earlier for talking back against his command, not that you had any complaints with where this was heading…

His other hand reaches up to brush against your throat, trailing the bruise he left a mere few days ago with a grin on his lips as he pulls away — again, watching your irritated expression as you hissed, grabbing ahold of his wrist. “Because you’re not doing a very good job. Luci-” 

That got the reaction you were betting on as your vision blurs, you see his horns framing his hair and from the way he’s holding your throat — you had won, his voice dangerously low as he practically purrs, the end of his nails digging in. “I don’t like being compared to him.” he shakes his head disapprovingly down at you. “But you already knew that..” he emphasizes the words by pushing his knee up between your legs.

He’s watching you eagerly as you start to blush, giving a soft whine before he pulls away for what feels like the hundredth time and stepping back he stands up from the bed. “Stay right there.” His glare is pinned on you as he steps away, heading off to get something, no doubt.

But you know by now that moving wasn’t worth it and despite how badly it aches to not touch anything, you wait — it doesn’t take him long to come back, still grinning as you try to see what it was he had and he tutts as he places his hand behind his back, sitting down to peer over you on the bed. “I need you to confirm you trust me.” You huff, interrupted as he presses a soft kiss to your forehead. “I promise that I’ll take care of you.”

The soft shudder that rolls through you is an answer in and of itself, but your eager nod starts his purrs again, rumbling in a likeness to the cat with a mouse — one that you hoped would be devoured.

Devour he did, trailing open-mouthed kisses up your neck until he reaches your ear, grazing over it with his fangs with a gentle nip as his hand trails upwards — the feeling of sharp, cold metal following the path as your eyes widen, glancing up at Satan as his smirk lifts to the right of his face. “I won’t hurt you…” He trails off near your ear, still purring quietly. “Much.. if you’re good.” The spark those words ignite is sent straight down to your stomach, excited for more.

It doesn’t take long for the cool metal to reach your chest, flicking a thin line against the center of your chest and watching the blood bubble under the blade as you exhale a breath you didn’t know you were holding as he grins. “What’s gotten you so excited?” The knife trails up to your neck at your momentary shock, lifting up your chin and digging in ever so slightly as he speaks. “Didn’t I ask you a question?”

His name comes out breathily as a response and the dark chuckle it gets you has you ready to start begging — this had already gone on for hours, being left to wait for him to finish his book... His knife digging in with a slight sting, bringing you out of your thoughts, eager as his knife moves away for his lips to press insistently against the very edge of it before licking up it’s curve, the sensation sends another shudder up your spine and making you sigh with need.

The knife isn’t gone for long, quickly finding its place near your hips as his hand tilts, the knife tip against your inner thigh, feather light as he doesn’t want to draw anymore blood, yet.

But he slowly pulls away from the cut near your chin and smiles at you, full of smugness as his other hand found its way to inbetween your legs, pressing insistently against your underwear, rubbing against you through the fabric roughly, but still so very enjoyable as you arch upwards, the demon pulling the knife back to avoid cutting more as he smirks into the kisses he places against your chest's bloody wound.

Blood pumps through your ears as his kisses feel feverishly hot and your restraint on keeping quiet relents, finally giving a loud moan as his other trails away and reaches up to your neck, tightening slightly as you recognize his impatience — judging by how his dick was pressed against the side of your thigh.. Maybe you’d finally get what you wanted.

A flick of the knife downwards and your underwear ends in a tattered state as his patience begins to wear out, lifting up one of your legs to hook behind his hip, pulling away from your chest for a moment to position himself between your thighs, not quite pressing against you as he tilts his head innocently with a smile, teasing you again. “Did you want something from me?”

The whine that escapes you gets him to laugh again, shaking his head as he hums. “That’s not an answer~” His voice is playful as he pulls away slowly and you quickly stop him, lifting your other leg to lock your ankles on his back and his eyebrow arches at you, about to push away. “Please… I need you, not anyone else. You, Satan.” With that, he leans in closer to kiss you, pushing his tongue inside of your mouth to graze the roof of it, once, twice as he swallows your relieved moan as he retreats with a graze of his fangs.

“Good...” He wasn’t always so fond of this level, but it seemed like you had gotten your wish, the question was if you’d survive the inner sadist this brother had hidden away — what stops your thoughts this time is the glint of the knife returning with a flash to press against your throat, cold as ever when your eyes widened again, watching him and swallowing back a moan as he croons. “Don’t move.. Now.” He trails off, his heated gaze staring at your form.

You arch up to try and get closer, but his spare hand presses you back down into the bed with a soft hiss as he leans in closer again. “I don’t think you’re listening… Do you really want this?” 

Unfairly you can’t help the moan that bubbles up before you groan. "I'm begging you, please.. Just fuck me already!" He laughs at that, lifting your back up further to his hips line himself up and rip away the underwear to press inside of you roughly, immediately leaning down to nip at your chest, his breath hot as his tail trailed up to your neck, curling around your neck beneath the dagger and squeezing lightly, the other hand digging into your hips as he jerks them back as his movement quickens inside of you as pleasure fogs your mind, barely focusing on him.

The slight tightening of his tail around your throat has you barely able to comprehend the sounds escaping you are strangled moans and whines as you arch upwards again, desperate for relief from the heat you could feel boiling inside — it barely takes a few more thrusts before you’re cumming on his cock and his thrusts get harder & sloppier, uncoiling his tail and throwing the knife away to bite your neck freely as he buries himself to the hilt, rolling his hips into you as he finishes inside of you.

He doesn’t fall down ontop of you, but you begin to hear him softly purring before he moves back off the bed, lifting you up off him to carry you bridal-style with a hum. “I hope that wasn’t too harsh.”

… It takes you a few seconds to realize what he said with a blush. “Are you kidding me? That was so fuckin’ hot, like holy shit.” … He laughs, shaking his head as he places you down next to the sink to inspect your injuries, lightly trailing over each of them, cleaning them gently with water before healing them. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, maybe I’ll start keeping a knife with me… Just for you.”

… You really can’t help yourself and exhale shakily as you nod at him and he grins at you. “Maybe we’ll get to do this again while you’re tied up.”

Oh fuck. He really was the devil himself after all and you sigh, lifting a hand up to your forehead dramatically. “As it turns out, I actually feel incredibly faint after all that blood loss and will need to be carried back to bed.”

He shakes his head, chuckling as he picks you back up effortlessly and walks you back to the bed. “Whatever you wish is my command, master.” At that, you laugh as you’re dropped on the bed and Satan crawls into next to you, cuddling against you with a soft rumble in his chest.

Even when he had absolutely demolished you he was still cute afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ someone in the obey me! discord that i lurk in frequently asked for knife play with Satan and I have really bad anxiety with public chats, so I thought I'd just give this to them instead of properly contributing!! i hope that its?? what the people wanted x3
> 
> they also mentioned wax play, but i couldn't think of a way to include it without making it way kinkier, woops.
> 
> side note: im very tempted to rp him on tumblr but my ocs are so loud compared to him chillin in the back with a book lookin real cozy tbh
> 
> hope you enjoy!! I haven't written smut before, so this was good practice.


End file.
